A turret tool selection and command method has been known (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). When a predetermined tool is mounted on a tool holder mounted on a predetermined turret surface of a turret, the tool is selected with this turret tool selection and command method based on a tool number (corresponding to offset number in this application) set for the tool and a turret surface number of a turret surface on which the tool is mounted.